Retailers attempt to sell as many products as possible to increase profits. Network-based retailers, or retailers that also maintain network-based sites (such as web sites) for selling items, are no different from brick-and-mortar retailers in their desire to sell as many items as possible. In an attempt to increase sales, some network-based retailers will partner with other network sites to generate traffic to the network site of the network-based retailer. These other network sites are sometimes called associate sites or affiliate network sites. In some cases, the owner or manager of the network-based retailer will share a portion of a sale with the affiliate network site or the owner manager of the affiliate network site.